Drain line adapters are generally mounted below a kitchen sink in order to consolidate or merge various waste water streams. In particular, certain drain line adapters include two inlets and a single outlet. One inlet can be connected to a kitchen sink drain line and receive waste from the same. The other can be connected to a water filtration system such as a reverse osmosis filtration system. Both inlets can direct waste towards the single outlet.
In certain drain line adapters, the two inlets merge at about a right angle. In particular, one inlet is generally vertically oriented, and the other inlet is generally horizontally oriented. Waste from the kitchen sink drain line is generally directed into the vertically oriented inlet, and waste from the water filtration system is generally directed into the horizontally oriented inlet.
However, waste from the kitchen sink drain line can contain relatively large solids, such as food debris. Such large solids can settle within the horizontally oriented inlet and potentially cause clogging of the same. To hinder such clogging, certain drain line adapters include an internal baffle that hinders solids from collecting within the horizontally oriented inlet. However, internal baffles can be difficult or expensive to manufacture and can also obstruct waste flowing through the drain line adapter.
In addition, the water filtration system is generally connected to the drain line adapter with a removable coupling. Such couplings can work loose over time and potentially cause a leak. Thus, such couplings can be difficult to properly connect to the water filtration system.
Accordingly, a drain line adapter with features for hindering clogging of the drain line adapter would be useful. In particular, a drain line adapter with features for hindering clogging of the drain line adapter without using an internal baffle would be useful. In addition, a drain line adapter with features for securely connecting a water filtration system to the drain line adapter, e.g., without using a removable coupling, would be useful.